Couacs en vrac
Couacs en vrac (Quackpack en version originale) est une série télévisée de trente-neuf épisodes, de vingt-deux minutes chacun, diffusés du 2 septembre 1996 au 28 novembre 1997. Synopsis thumb|left|DVD de Couacs en vrac. Les neveux de Donald ont bien grandi. Riri, Fifi et Loulou sont devenus des adolescents branchés aux allures de skateurs. L'oncle Donald quant à lui est devenu caméraman pour l'émission « Quoi d'neuf dans l'Monde ? » un journal télévisé, co-présenté par le narcissique Léo Parleur et par Daisy, fiancée de Donald et reporter-journaliste. Celle-ci a adopté un iguane, Cracotte, qui mange tout ce qui est à portée de sa bouche. Donald est par ailleurs toujours aussi râleur et inintelligible. Les trois malicieux ados passent la plupart de leur temps à jouer à des jeux vidéos, à regarder la télévision ou à traîner au centre commercial comme tous les adolescents de leur âge. Ils seront souvent aidés dans leurs aventures grâce aux inventions du professeur à l'accent autrichien, Ludwig von Drake, dont l'une peut notamment les transformer en super héros. Chaque épisode mettra en scène nos héros dans des histoires riches en aventures et en rebondissements. Générique thumb|center|500px Voix Voix américaines *Tony Anselmo : Donald Duck *Kath Soucie : Daisy Duck *Jeannie Elias : Riri Duck *Pamela Segall : Fifi Duck *Elizabeth Daily : Loulou Duck *Pat Fraley : Petipri *Roger Rose : Léo Parleur *Tim Curry : Gus Glouton *Corey Burton : Ludwig von Drake Voix françaises *Sylvain Caruso : Donald *Sybille Tureau : Daisy *Charles Pestel : Riri *Alexis Thomassian : Fifi *Donald Reignoux : Loulou *Colette Burin : Zaza *Emmanuel Curtil, Marc Bretonnière : Voix additionelles Design Au niveau visuel et vocal, cette série est particulièrement originale et tranche avec la plupart des séries produites par Disney. *Donald garde la même voix incompréhensible que dans toutes les autres séries. En revanche, il a quitté la vareuse et le béret qui l'ont rendu célèbre. Il préfère désormais se vêtir avec une chemise hawaïenne bleue, à motif floraux rouges. Ce changement nous permet d'affirmer qu'il a toujours aussi mauvais goût. *Daisy garde également la même voix. Mais elle est plus féminine qu'à ses débuts. Le noeud rose enfantin qu'elle avait dans les cheveux est remplacé par une coupe assez moderne. Ses tenues ont elles-aussi été revues, de même que sa silhouette. La série montre une Daisy dont le métier, l'attitude et les vêtements ont tout de la femme moderne, émancipée, et même désirée. *Les neveux sont ceux qui subissent le changement le plus radical. Finie l'enfance, place à l'adolescence. Ils ont besoin de s'affirmer en tant qu'individu. Leurs caractères, leurs voix et leurs tenues, qui étaient jusqu'alors identiques dans toutes les autres séries, va s'individualiser. Riri, habillé en rouge, est le leader du groupe, qui se montre très intéressé par l'argent, la célébrité et l'amour. Fifi, habillé en bleu, est l'intellectuel du groupe, celui qui a le plus d'idées et de connaissances mais aussi, celui qui désire le calme, parfois au détriment de ses frères. Loulou, habillé en vert, est le plus sportif et le plus rêveur, admiratif des stars de romans, de télé ou de magazine. Malgré ces différences, les trois frères restent unis et complices pour les farces, mais aussi pour les aventures. On les voit rarement se disputer. Néanmoins, ces caractère différents permettront de centrer les aventures de certains épisodes sur un des trois canards en particulier. Certains fans y ont vu la preuve que Couac en vrac était la suite de la continuité de Don Rosa, se déroulant après 1967 (la limite temporelle que Don Rosa n'a jamais dépassé/tente de ne jamais dépasser). Cela expliquerait l'absence de Balthazar Picsou de la série, puisque selon Don Rosa il serait précisément mort en 1967. Épisodes #Un héros peut en cacher un autre (The Really Mighty Ducks) #Un homme à la mer (Island of the Not-So-Nice) #Vol au-dessus d'un nid de canards (I.O.U. a U.F.O.) #Opération Berlingot (Leader of the Quack) #Ovni soit qui mal y pense (All Hands On Duck) #Vert de jalousie (Pride Goeth Before the Fall Guy) #Transmission : impossible (Need 4 Speed) #Déclaration d'indépendance (The Germinator) #L'âme de héros (The Late Donald Duck) #Erreurs en cascade (Tasty Paste) #Le vol du siècle (Phoniest Home Videos) #Trompeuses apparences (Return of the T-Squad) #Un vilain mensonge (Koi Story) #La machine à super héros (Ready, Aim... Duck!) #Le canard qui voulait être roi (Pardon My Molecules) #Une pêche miraculeuse (The Unusual Suspects) #Etranges chinoiseries (Duckleration Of Independence) #Recette pour l'aventure (Can't Take a Yolk) #Un goût amer (Heavy Dental) #Vous êtes en retard Donald (Duck Quake) #Video Mania (The Long Arm of the Claw) #Retour vers la préhistoire (Shrunken Heroes) #La maison fantôme (Snow Place to Hide) #L'habit ne fait pas le héros (Huey Duck, P.I.) #Opération survie (Take My Duck, Please!) #Capitaine Donald (Ducks by Nature) #Un chat hoquet (Recipe for Adventure) #Piqué au vif (The Boy Who Cried Ghost) #Une formule magique (Gator Aid) #Personne ne l'aime chaud (None Like it Hot) #Pour une poignée de molécules (Ducky Dearest) #Un échange extraterrestre (Transmission: Impossible) #Riri détective (Nosy Neighbors) #Riri conquérant du monde (Hit the Road, Backwater Jack!) #La fièvre de l'or (Cat and Louse) #L'invasion des microbes (Hero Today, Don Tomorrow) #Méfiez vous des voisins (Captain Donald) #Une invention qui secoue (Stunt Double or Nothing) #Course de vitesse à Canardville (Feats of Clay) En coulisses Couacs en vrac était aussi le nom d'un faux magazine humoristique tenu par Donald et Popop, intégré au magazine Super Picsou Géant, sous le nom de Couac!. Il se stoppa en 2009 dans le numéro 151. Notes et références sv:Quack Pack it:Quack Pack Catégorie:Série télévisée Catégorie:Série d'animation